


things that happened on the bus ride home

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Field Trip, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Modern Westeros, Mutual Pining, Wee bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: It's been a wretched 3-day field trip to White Harbor.  Turns out Harry's an ass and Sansa probably bombed the Mu Alpha Theta Challenge Test before hiding away in her hotel room the rest of the time.  However, perhaps a silver lining might be found when she's forced to find another seat on the bus taking them all home and winds up sitting beside her long-ago (and also still highly likely) crush, Jon Snow.





	things that happened on the bus ride home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> For Brad because...well, he knows why. And this fluffy bit of smut and feels wound up WAY longer than planned but I hope you enjoy it!

 

They should’ve already been home by now and this nightmare of a trip would’ve been over except their bus had broken down on the way to pick them up. Sansa Stark wished she’d never asked her parents to allow her to go. Although she was a good student, math was her least favorite subject. But her friends had been going and Harry had been going and…well, what sixteen-year-old girl wants to sit home all weekend when she could take a three-day trip to White Harbor with her friends and the guy she was almost/sort of/kind of on the verge of maybe going to prom with?

But the first night in town, Harry had shown his true colors at the party in Lyn Corbray’s hotel room and Sansa had probably bombed the Mu Alpha Theta Challenge Test the next morning which had been the true purpose of the field trip (at least according to Mrs. Mordane.) She’d spent the rest of the weekend holed up in her room reading romance novels (because love seemed to work out there okay if nowhere else anyway) and avoiding everyone as much as possible while she waited to go home.

Now, with her bag in hand and doing her best to ignore Harry, she gave a grateful sigh as the bus finally rolled up to the curb on Sunday evening. He’d been hovering around her all afternoon after she’d refused to accept his insincere and way-too-late apology.

“Alright, children!” Mrs. Mordane chirped. “Stash your bags and just take your previous seats from Friday so we can get moving, please.”

 _Oh, no! Four hours sitting next to Harry?!_ That would be a nightmare.

It took her a few minutes to work up the nerve to ask as everyone else was boarding. “May I switch seats, ma’am?”

“Come on, Sans. Don’t be like that,” Harry huffed. “We can talk and…”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

Mrs. Mordane scowled at them both. They were hours behind schedule and she was probably looking forward to turning her charges back over to their parents and patting herself on the back for never having children of her own. Sansa also worried she might already be privy to her score and disappointed in her. She hated letting others down. She nervously chewed at her bottom lip, hoping she’d take pity on her.

The older woman’s eyes narrowed as she gave Harry the once over and briskly told him to get on the bus. Then, with a far kinder look than expected, she turned back to Sansa. “If you can find a seat somewhere else or someone willing to trade places, Sansa, that’ll be fine. Or you can sit by me if you want.”

“Oh, uh…thank you, ma’am.” She didn’t want to sit up front with the chaperones and teachers. Everyone would think she was in trouble or something and maybe laugh at her. Surely, there was a free seat somewhere.

However, as the last student to board the bus, she felt sick at her stomach when she saw how crowded it was and the sea of faces staring back at her. (No, they weren’t really all staring at her but it felt that way, okay?)

Harry was sitting the same place where they’d rode together before and giving her those sad puppy eyes. She turned up her nose and kept walking.

There was an empty spot beside one of the Redwyne twins but he had his earbuds in and stretched his legs across the free seat when she stopped. She swallowed hard and walked on.

One girl glared at her as she approached, just daring her to ask. Sansa’s eyes darted to the sticky floor. Her cheeks were getting hot. She didn’t even know her. Why did she look at her like that?

Another girl had already put on a sleep mask and curled up against her pillow. She hated to disturb her.

Further towards the back, it was mostly seniors like her brother Robb. She wished Robb had come on the trip. He’d had a baseball game though and said the trip would be a snooze anyway. She wished she’d stayed home and gone to Robb’s game with her parents and younger siblings instead of coming to White Harbor. The thought of her family and home had her eyes welling up with tears and she was mortified. What would everyone think of the stupid crying girl standing in the middle of the aisle?

“Take a seat!” the bus driver barked over his intercom.

Sansa realized it could only be her he was talking to. She was the only one still standing. Her heart was pounding between her ears as she looked around desperately, dying to sit down and blend in again.

Just as she was working up the nerve to ask the girl behind the mask, she spied someone else who had a free seat beside them on the second to last row…Jon Snow.

Robb’s best friend from the age of five, he’d been hanging out at the house for ages when Sansa had developed a crush on him at the age of eleven, her first serious crush on a boy she actually knew and not some pop star in a magazine.

A cute, quiet boy with curly dark hair and glasses, Young Sansa had thought twelve-year-old Jon Snow was the dreamiest boy she’d ever met. She’d done everything she could think of trying to get him to notice her but then he’d just stopped coming over all of a sudden. It had almost felt like he’d purposely stopped coming over because of her. She hoped not. She hated to think she’d been so obvious as to keep him from enjoying his time with everyone else.

Eventually, he’d started coming back around again but by then she’d started noticing other boys. He wasn’t into her and there were plenty of fish in the sea. Despite numerous rose-tinted daydreams, she supposed it might’ve been odd for the family if they’d suddenly started snogging like mad on the sofa in the basement, too. But, she’d never forgotten how Jon Snow had made her heart go thump, thump back then. She’d never forgotten the kind-hearted boy in glasses either. And, as he’d passed from the awkward early teen years to his present seventeen-year-old self…okay, she’d not let go of that crush completely. (In other words, not at all.)

So, Jon Snow or the Masked Girl?

Without a second thought, she sucked in a deep breath and plopped down beside him. “Mind if I sit with you, Jon?” she asked in a cringingly bright voice.

He grimaced before looking up from his phone and her heart plummeted to her feet. It might be a very long ride home.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Jon had been busy texting his worried mother (he’d meant to text earlier, okay? It just sort of slipped his mind) when someone sat down unexpectedly beside him invading his space. He’d grimaced at first, thinking he’d managed to secure a seat to himself until this interloper had arrived at the last second, but blinked when he saw who the interloper was. It wasn’t just any interloper. In fact, he wouldn’t call her an interloper at all.

Sansa Stark was the prettiest girl in the junior class and, if you asked Jon Snow, the prettiest girl in the whole school. Long red hair, tall and willowy with big blue eyes a man could drown in, she was also completely off limits for him since she was Robb Stark’s little sister.

 _“My sister likes you,”_ Robb had told him years ago.

 _“Like I don’t know this.”_ Arya and him were forever goofing around when he hung out at the Starks’ house.

_“No, not Arya. Sansa.”_

_“Sansa likes me?”_ Well, he hoped that she liked him. They didn’t talk all that much but she was nice and part of the family he loved. _“I like her, too.”_

 _“No, not like that, idiot. She likes you, likes you,”_ he’d said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

_“Seriously?”_

_“Yeah, it’s kind of annoying…and gross.”_

_“Oh. So, you’re saying…”_

_“That’d be too weird, wouldn’t it? You kissing on my sister? Yuck!”_

_“Definitely.”_

He’d even shuddered to pretend he found the idea abhorrent. Robb was his best friend and he’d been twelve. What the hell did he know?

And now…

_Oh, I’m good. I’m just in search of my balls so I can finally tell Robb how much I want to kiss his sister…and to sod off if he doesn’t like it. In other words, I’m a filthy craven and a sad sack to boot. It’s fine._

“Hey, Sansa.” She was perched right on the edge of the seat next to him with her bag and pillow in her lap. She reminded him of a bird poised to take flight. It was a four-hour bus ride. “You wanna stow your bag?”

“Can I really sit here, Jon?” she asked as the bus started rolling at last.

Why would she ask that? Surely, she didn’t think he’d tell her to get up and move. “Of course, you can.”

“Thank you!” she said in a great gush of relieved anxiety.

Wow, she really did think he might ask her to move. Holy shit. _Sweetheart, I would never!_

“I had been sitting with someone else but I…I just needed to move.”

He’d noticed she’d been riding with Harry Hardyng on the way there Friday. He might have even felt a mild aneurysm coming on when he’d witnessed them holding hands as they got off the bus but that was none of his business. But if she didn’t feel like sitting with Harry now, okay then. _Wahoo! Crack open the champagne!_

But she was making this little hurt face now that cut him to the quick. His hand subconsciously made a fist. _If that asshole hurt her…_

“You okay?”

“I’m peachy, thanks. No worries. Just ready to go home.” But she didn’t sound peachy or like she had no worries. She sounded anything but peachy keen and worry-free. “I’ll put this up,” she said gesturing to her bag.

He sighed and put his phone away. He didn’t want to be pushy if she didn’t want to talk about it. He wasn’t her confidante or anything (even if he might wish otherwise.)

Jon was soon distracted though as Sansa struggled to secure her bag in the overhead rack. Her top kept riding up, exposing a sliver of her hip. Jon felt the blood rushing to his face…and other places.

Sansa was not just the prettiest girl at Winterfell High. She was Jon’s dream girl, the girl he’d wanted to be _his_ girl for so long now and sitting next to her for four hours while trying to be cool might be the end of him. He’d either wind up confessing his ever-lasting adoration and then die of heartbreak when she decided to get up and move because of it or he’d choke to death on those words and never get them out.

_Cause of death?_

_Unrequited love, unresolved sexual tension, broken heart…take your pick._

Yeah, when he’d been twelve and Robb had given him that shiny new information about Sansa having a crush on him, he’d not known how to handle it. At twelve, he hadn’t been all that caught up in girls. They’d probably ranked around fourth or fifth after soccer and video games, comic books and pizza. So, he’d just suggested they could hang out at his place instead figuring Sansa would move on and Robb wouldn’t be annoyed or grossed out anymore.

But at fourteen, Jon had taken a look around and realized he did like girls more than comic books. And by fifteen, he’d taken to hanging out at the Starks house again and, though she often kept her distance, he realized what an amazingly sweet and caring person Sansa was on top of her blossoming from a pretty little girl into an absolute stunner. Since then, he’d sort of fallen totally head over heels in love with her (yes, that ‘sort of’ was superfluous) and was left pining for her at an uncomfortably close distance.

Speaking of distance…

“Need any help?” he gulped.

The bus had been making a turn and she’d swayed slightly as she kept trying to get the damned bag stowed. Her top had shifted enough to where he wasn’t just seeing a sliver of hip anymore. Now, he could see quite a bit of her torso. If it rode up much more, he might even see the underside of her bra.

_If I crane my neck like so…_

_Stop looking, you creep!_

His nose met flesh when she stumbled into him after another turn.

“Sorry!” she yelped.

“S’okay.” He wondered how hard she might slap him if he kissed her belly button. _Gods, get a grip_.

“Would you mind? I can’t get it to stay.”

“Sure. Why don’t you take the window seat? It’ll be dark soon but may as well enjoy the view while you can.”

“Thank you, Jon.”

He edged past her into the aisle and she sat down in his seat, arranging her pillow and looking more relaxed. The bag was stubborn but finally yielded and he gave her a smile. Her cheeks were pink as she smiled back at him and tucked a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. His heart gave a little stutter-step and he felt weak in the knees. Less than five minutes and he was already seconds away from spilling his guts. This would be a very long four-hours.

 

* * *

 

 

 _That bag has always been my favorite_ , she thought as Jon’s biceps were flexed just so.

Jon Snow ran track and played soccer. He also worked out. It showed, okay?

Why’d he have to be so sweet on top of being dreamy and really damn hot? She was Robb’s little sister and he’d never see her as anything else, would he? It was no fair.

Meanwhile, her massive crush from years ago (which had never really died out, mind you) was kicked into overdrive by him a) being her knight in shining armor ( _technically,_ _anyone would’ve been my hero who let me sit with them at that point but still…_ ) b) him being kind by asking if she was okay, offering her the window seat ( _always my favorite_ ) and then getting her bag to stay put ( _manly man being manly *sigh*_ ) and c) for the simple fact that he not only had amazing abs ( _yeah, he has a shirt on but I can just tell. Also,_ _he came over to go swimming last summer and I noticed…sue me_ ) but that proud and precious little grin he shot her way once he got the bag in place was enough to have her internally flailing.

“So, what’d Harry do?” he asked as he sat back down again.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish for several seconds. “Um…he didn’t do anything. It was colder up in that section of the bus.”

“It’s February and the heater sucks no matter where you’re sitting.”

She rolled her eyes. He was right. It was actually chillier back here. “He was just…I misjudged some things,” she finished lamely.

“Sansa, I’ve known you since we were little and I know Harry’s reputation. He did something and I don’t think you should be blaming your judgement. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but we’re kind of stuck here for the next four hours and I’m not going anywhere. Maybe talking about it will help you feel better.” Now, he was giving her puppy dog eyes. Jon Snow’s puppy dog eyes made Harry’s look laughably pathetic.

She glanced around. The seats were high so she couldn’t see anyone behind or in front of them. There were the two guys sitting across the aisle but they were busy playing on their phones. She shifted her focus solely to Jon to pretend they weren’t even there and spoke in a whisper.

“He took me to a party in one of his friends’ rooms after we arrived at the hotel Friday night. Some of them had smuggled some booze there with them. I’d never had tequila before and…I found out he’s not very nice.”

“Did he take advantage of you?!” Jon had asked quietly but the rage she could sense underneath was frightening.

“No,” she stammered. “I just found out he’s been telling people that we’re…that we’ve been…you know.” _Please, don’t make me say it._

His lips were pursed and his eyes were still narrowed dangerously but he no longer looked like he was ready to commit murder. “And, you’re not.” He said it like it was a fact rather than a question. She appreciated that.

“No. We’ve only gone out on three dates. I’m sixteen and I’m…” She fumbled as her face grew hotter.

“Not that kind of girl,” he finished for her.

“No.” She glanced around again. “Then, when I went to confront him, I found him in the bathroom kissing some other girl.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“Yeah. He blamed it on the alcohol and then said I had it wrong or those other people must’ve misunderstood him. I’d heard and seen enough. I stormed off to my room. When he finally came slinking around today to explain himself, I told him to leave me alone from now on.”

“Good…but I’m sorry if he hurt you.” His expression was tender like he was really worried about her feelings. It was a nice change of pace to say the least.

“I was hurt but it was more my pride than anything, I think. It’s not even like I was all that attached, you know? He’d seemed alright but mostly, I thought…gods, this is embarrassing. I wanted a date for prom. I thought maybe he might ask me.” She heard Jon’s sigh and felt like an idiot. He’d never cared about things like that. He probably thought the whole thing was superficial and a waste of time.

“So, there wasn’t anything there.” This time it came out more like a question.

“No. Anyway, I was stupid to…”

He held up his hand. “Stop right there. How were you stupid when he’s the lying jerk?”

“Well, I…” She closed her mouth and thought about it. Had she really bought into all that garbage so many girls did? That if a boy didn’t like you or did something mean, it must somehow be the girl’s fault? “I guess, I’m not.”

“No, you’re not. Excuse me a sec.”

“Where are you going?!” she cried as he started to stand up.

“To give Hardyng a piece of my mind. I’d rather punch him in the mouth but I suppose that wouldn’t make Mordane very happy.”

“No, Jon!” She grabbed his hand and he stopped. “It won’t make me happy either. Please, sit down!”

He was angry on her behalf but, when she tugged at his hand, he grinned again. Jon Snow’s smile was even better than his puppy dog eyes.

“Alright. I won’t do anything. You deserve a lot better than him, Sansa. I’m sorry that happened though.”

“It’s okay. At least, I’m…I’m glad I’m back here with you instead stuck up there with him. And, thank you for letting me get all that out.”

“You’re welcome.”

She felt surprisingly better. Harry really wasn’t worth another minute of her time. She could relax and enjoy the rest of the ride.

But then, Jon had to go and make her insides get all gooey and her heart all fluttery when he softly brushed her cheek with his knuckles. “You can always talk to me or, uh…count on me, Sansa. Anytime.” He quickly drew his hand back again but, between his touch and the raspy way he’d it, she was shivering. Good thing it was also chilly on the bus. “Are you cold?”

“I am a little. I’ve got a blanket in my bag if you wouldn’t mind getting it.”

She nervously propped her pillow up against the window as Jon rose to fetch it. Now, she was all quivery like earlier when she’d been desperate to find a seat except in an entirely different way, a wonderfully exciting and simultaneously gut-twisting way. _Oh, help_.

He pulled the soft grey blanket out of her bag and laid it across her lap. “It’s big enough to share if you’re cold, too.”

“Uh, sure. Thanks,” he said as he sat back down.

 

* * *

 

 

He’d been a mess of emotions from the second Sansa had sat down with him over an hour ago; nervous, concerned, adoring, horny, worried, infuriated (by Harry), and now happy. He wasn’t sure how on a bus full of their fellow students it could feel like they were safe inside their own little bubble but it did.

Nestled under the blanket together, they talked in quiet voices as the sun disappeared and the stars came out. Someone had music playing softly nearby.

The guys across the aisle were still absorbed in their video games, earbuds in and the bright screens blinding them to everything else as the bus grew darker with just faint running lights burning along the floorboards. But he could see her and she could see him. Their eyes danced between each other’s eyes and lips as they drew closer in their little cocoon.

“Are you still cold?”

Personally, he thought it was getting hot beneath the blanket but every so often she’d shiver. He wanted to think that had something to do with him. He’d love to believe that she might be half as affected by him as he was by her. Given the way his belly was in a constant state of flipping and flopping depending on how she laughed or sighed at something he said, he was pretty sure he was in love with her. Their thighs were touching and sometimes she’d put her hand on his arm as she talked which was making him very keen to touch some more and in other ways.

“A little.”

“I could warm you up a little…if you like,” he said hesitantly.

She was gave him a shy smile and licked her lips before nodding. Gods, he wanted to kiss her. Maybe she was Robb’s little sister but they weren’t eleven and twelve anymore and this really wasn’t any of Robb’s business.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down her upper arm as if she needed warming.

“Better?”

“Mmmm,” she hummed in response, a low, husky sound that made his hair stand on end in the best possible way.

“You might be more comfortable if you…” He gave her a little nudge, encouraging her to put her head on his shoulder.

_Are you seriously suggesting your shoulder is more comfortable than her pillow?_

But, he really wanted to be her pillow. She sighed and immediately let him be just that. He inhaled the sweet fragrance of her shampoo. It smelled like a citrus grove. Her lips were pink like strawberries.  What would they taste like? He wished he could find out.

“If you aren’t going to the prom with Harry, who do you think you’d go with?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s not all that important really,” she shrugged with a nonchalance she didn’t quite manage to pull off.

Things like prom didn’t matter to him but he knew it mattered to her. What would she say if he asked her? And if he asked and she said yes, then what would he do?

_Could you teach me how to dance? Maybe just slow dance? Could I hold you close and sway with you in the gym? I’d bring you flowers and wear whatever you asked me to. Could you maybe be my girl?_

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask (the first part anyway) but someone coughed nearby and their little cocoon was disturbed. It was just February. Sansa was beautiful and popular. She’d probably have dozens of guys asking her. He chickened out from asking.

_Still waiting on that spine donor, I see._

They kept talking, not about any topic in particular, just a rambling sort of conversation in the dark with someone they felt comfortable with. Well, maybe not 100% comfortable with considering all that pulse-jumping and flippy-flopping but someone he could imagine being comfortable with in the long run.

“Did you see much of White Harbor?”

“No, my friends all went sightseeing but I said I had a stomach ache and stayed in my room and read. You?”

“I walked around some but it got boring by myself.”

“Why by yourself?”

“Robb’s not here and my friend Sam was with his girl. They invited me to come along but I didn’t want to intrude. I don’t have a ton of friends really…at least not who wanted to take a trip to White Harbor for a math test.”

“Oh. I wish I’d…” She flushed and stopped herself from saying more. Jon wished he knew for sure what that ‘I wish’ had been about. “Anyway, the whole weekend was a wash. I’m pretty sure I bombed the test.”

“Don’t worry about that. It’s just a challenge thing. It won’t be reflected on your grades or anything.”

“Yeah, but I probably made our school look terrible.”

“We all have bad days and I’ll bet good money there are others on this bus who did worse.”

“But not you. You were always good at math.”

He grinned self-consciously. “What makes you say that?”

“You helped me once…when we were younger. Do you remember?”

Oh, he remembered. He remembered her little brow scrunched up in frustration and Mrs. Stark being busy making dinner and Robb yelling he’d be late for ball practice. He remembered sitting down at the kitchen table and working through each problem with her as patiently as his mother had done with him the previous year. He also remembered the way her face lit up when she’d figured out one of the problems on her own soon after.

“Fractions.”

“Yes,” she shuddered and then giggled. “They were horrid. You were very sweet to me that day. You were always sweet to me.”

“Well, I…”

“I had a crush on you,” she confessed.

 _I know. I wish I’d been able to appreciate it back then._ “You did?”

“Not when we were doing fractions. It was later. I was eleven.”

“Ah. I was probably too stupid to realize it. I didn’t pay much attention to girls at that age.”

“I figured. I guess girls think that way sooner.”

“Maybe.” He rubbed his hand slowly up and down her arm again. “I guess I’m not lucky enough for you to still have a crush on me.” She titled her head to look up at him, her eyes wide and questioning. “Because I’ve had a pretty huge crush on you for the past couple of years now.”

She blinked in surprise and her lips parted. “You have?”

“Uh huh.”

“Oh, that’s…that’s really sweet.”

Really sweet? That sounded like the beginning of being let down gently. He winced and closed his eyes, trying to decide if he needed to go ahead and move his arm.

Therefore, it was a bit of a surprise when she pressed those pink lips of hers to his. It was a light peck but still…she’d kissed him. His eyes flew open just as she moved back, smiling uncertainly.

“Was that alright?”

“More than alright,” he whimpered before he leaned in to claim a kiss of his own.

(Yeah, he whimpered.) _She kissed me!_

 

* * *

 

 

She wasn’t remotely cold now as their lips met again. He tilted his head to the side and his tongue slid into her mouth. One of his hands cupped the back of her neck as he pressed his lips firmly to hers, filling her with a lovely, sweet ache. Maybe their second kiss was a little sloppy but Sansa didn’t care. She liked to think they were trying to fit a young lifetime of kisses into this one.

When they broke away the second time, they were both panting and staring at each other like they were afraid the other person might suddenly disappear. Jon swallowed hard and the way his throat bobbed with those smoldering grey eyes looking at her so tenderly had Sansa diving right back in. It was like a wild and reckless desire took hold as his other hand took hers. Jon returned that kiss with equal fervor till Sansa melted into him, happily resigned to being practically devoured in the second to last row of the bus on the way home from White Harbor.

No one was paying any attention to them. No one but the boys across the aisle could probably see them and they’d not looked their way once. They were plugged into the matrix and completely absorbed in their gaming. That’s what Sansa told herself as she tugged the blanket a little higher. Covered from her neck down, she wriggled up closer to him.

His eyes were nearly black and it wasn’t just the dim lighting making them appear so. They’d been holding hands under the blanket a second ago but now his slipped loose to find her hips and waist and then to span her back. Those hands were busy and Sansa decided she liked them that way.

“Jon,” she murmured against his lips, “keep kissing me...” _another peck_ “…keep touching me.”

Every bit of this felt so good but she wanted more. Her own hand moved to rest against his chest. She could feel his heart thudding rapidly and smiled to think she could do that to him.

“Sansa, can I…” His hand drifted upward just slightly. He’d slipped it under her top and was touching bare flesh, his warm thumb caressing her tummy. It tickled in the most delicious way. The hand rose higher and his breath was hot against her neck. “Can I go higher?” he asked, a fervent plea.

She shuddered and nodded. Gods, she wanted him to touch her everywhere. Her head lolled back and she failed to contain that little moan when his hand cupped her breast through her bra. She pushed against his hand, so wantonly she should be ashamed but she wasn’t. His thumb swiped over her nipple and she could feel it harden into a stiff peak at once.

“Yes,” she whimpered.

His hand moved away but only long enough to tug at her bra strap, moving it off her shoulder under her top. The front of her bra dipped down and Jon’s hand was back, touching her, teasing her and making her crazy as he continued nipping and kissing her neck.

“You’re so perfect,” he babbled. How would he know since he’d never seen them but she believed him all the same.

She kissed him harder and her own hand moved down from his heart to his belt buckle.

“Aw, fuck. Yes…please,” he begged against her ear before he started sucking lightly at her pulse point.

She was getting dizzy, feeling almost drunk. This was better than tequila. Her hand moved down even further under the blanket and she felt his hardness against her palm. She’d never touched a boy like this before. She liked the way Jon groaned when she squeezed him lightly through the denim.

For what seems like ages, they kissed with Jon’s hand up her shirt and her hand rubbing him through his jeans.

He bucked against her before frantically pulling away. “I need you to stop.” She withdrew her hand, feeling shy and worrying she’d done something wrong. “No, I love you touching me but…I don’t want to make a mess here.” He bit his lip and looked so sweet. “Sansa…can I touch you like that? Can I?” The hand at her breast slid down to her jeans. She felt him tugging at her top button. “Can I, sweetheart?”

Surely, some madness had taken over. Jon Snow had been kissing her and feeling her up on the bus back from White Harbor. Now, he was suggesting going further and she wanted it. She squeezed her legs together in anticipation, she felt so desperate for his touch.

“Yes,” she whispered.

He fumbled with the button but got it unfastened at last. She worried everyone would hear her zipper unzipping but of course that was silly. His hand was hot and sweaty as he slid it down her pants, between her jeans and her underwear. His eyes closed for a second or two and something like a whine was heard.

“You’re so soft and warm,” he said and then he was kissing her again.

A finger edged her panties to one side and she could feel him stroking the curls down there. It felt tight and confined. She shifted her hips and spread her legs, trusting her blanket and the dark to keep this between herself and Jon.

“Fuck…oh, fuck. You’re wet,” he said softly when he traced her folds with a finger.

“Oh, gods,” she replied and rocked against him, chasing the pressure and delightful contact.

She was wet and part of her might’ve been embarrassed except that this was Jon and hadn’t she dreamed of this for years? Well, not this precisely but being held and touched by him.

His other hand found a breast again and he kept kissing her. That dizzy drunk feeling increased as the movement of his hand in her pants and the teasing of her nipple started her spiraling upwards towards a lofty peak of pleasure. He rubbed her clit just so and her mouth opened in a silent scream as that promised pleasure broke over her like a tidal wave. Her insides clenched up with an earth-shattering climax and she was vaguely aware of how roughly she was grasping his shoulders. He didn’t appear to care by the way he was panting heavily and whispering hot and dirty things in her ear.

But just as she was drifting back to her senses, the buses brakes screeched unexpectedly and the overhead lights came on.

“Rest stop, children! Twenty minutes!” Mrs. Mordane called out, splintering the quiet and scattering Sansa’s wits.

Jon’s hand jerked out of her pants like he’d been touching molten lava (which incidentally, it might’ve felt that hot and wet down there.)

He was squinting at the brightness, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. Sansa was sure she looked the same. Just then she saw that the Masked Girl had stood up, no longer wearing her mask…and she was staring right at them. Her mouth was forming a little shocked ‘oh’ before her lips started to curl into a smirk.

Panic gripped her and, like a ton of bricks, the shame she had shoved aside so easily earlier hit her squarely in the chest.

“Excuse me,” she said, hurriedly righting her clothes and flinging off the stifling blanket before he could say a word.

She ran down the aisle ahead of anyone else and straight to the rest stop’s ladies’ room. She dashed water in her face before looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen and there was a love bite forming on her neck. Her bra straps were twisted and her zipper was still half undone. She looked thoroughly debauched.

She’d ridden to White Harbor with one guy and was riding back with another. And though Harry hadn’t gotten any further with her than a couple of kisses, Jon sure had. What would everyone think of her? Was she destined to be labeled as some sort of field trip floozy? But most importantly, what would Jon think?

The door banged open behind her and several girls were coming in, chattering and laughing. Sansa ran into the nearest stall to hide and have a cry.

 

* * *

 

 

So, he had managed to avoid a mess…barely. But, now he feared he had a bigger one on his hands.

One second, he’d been soaring high. Every breath and every thought was Sansa. The feel of her silky smooth skin, her sweet lips kissing him, the heat of her arousal, the expression on her face as she came for him and just…everything!

Then, the lights had come on and it’d felt like he’d been dunked in a frozen lake. People had started moving and Sansa had fled before he could stop her. He just knew he’d screwed up somehow.

Desperate to find her, he’d done three circuits around the rest stop after taking care of his own call of nature before finally deciding she must still be hiding in the ladies’ room. He didn’t want to look like some perv hanging out by the door so he found a picnic table nearby and took a seat, watching the exit nervously and hoping she would come out before their 20 minutes were up.

Sansa’s breathy moans were still playing over in his mind as he recalled how fan-fucking-tastic it had felt when she’d touched him. And that had only been rivaled by him getting to touch her in turn. She was every bit as incredible as he’d thought and now there was no question that he was a complete and utter goner for this girl.

But he knew she wasn’t the kind of girl that Harry had made her out to be to his friends. He’d bet his car that she was a virgin and they’d gone from that first chaste kiss she’d given him to a whole helluva lot more in a very short span of time. And this with the girl he’d barely spent any time alone with in years despite all the years he’d known her. What must she think of him?

_First shot you have with her and you’re groping her like some animal in a heartbeat._

He hoped she’d forgive him for going too far, too soon or whatever it was that made her bolt like a frightened hare the moment the bus stopped.

The minutes ticked by and he was getting antsy. What if she didn’t come out? Surely, Mordane would go in after her. That’d probably embarrass her but they wouldn’t leave someone behind.

_I could call my mom to come get us…although that would be really awkward to explain. And the wait for her to drive two hours might be awkward as well._

Maybe he could convince her to forgive him in that amount of time though. He’d show her he wanted to be so much more to her than just some guy who’d got handsy on the way back from White Harbor.

At last the door opened and Sansa came out. He jumped down off his table and hurried over to her. She wiped her eyes when she saw him and he realized she’d been crying. And didn’t that make him feel like peeling off a few of his fingernails?

“Sansa, I’m sorry,” he blurted out.

She winced and shook her head. “No, you don’t have to apologize, Jon. I’m sorry. That…that’s not like me at all.”

“I know that. It’s not really like me either but...”

“Should we just pretend it didn’t happen?”

He felt sick and heartbroken. She wanted to pretend it didn’t happen. She didn’t want him. He’d pushed her and she’d just got carried away.

“Uh…sure. If that’s what you want.” Every word was a dagger to his heart though.

She didn’t look all that happy either. “Would you…please, don’t tell Robb or…”

“Sansa, I would never. If you don’t want me that’s fine but I promise I’d never kiss and tell.”

“If I don’t want you? I…do you think I don’t want you?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, if you want to pretend it didn’t happen, I get it.”

She closed her eyes and hugged herself. “No, Jon. I might be able to pretend but that’s not what I really want. I’ve wanted you for ages. I just thought you might…I was afraid you’d think I’m exactly what I claimed I wasn’t earlier when we were talking about Harry.”

“Why would I think that?”

“I let you feel me up on the bus. I let you put your hand down my pants while we were surrounded by our classmates.”

“We got a little carried away maybe but if you don’t mind, I sure don’t. I’ve never done anything like that either. I’ve dreamed of you for so long and I still can’t believe it but I’d never think any less of you for what happened between us.”

“But if people start saying stuff...”

“No one saw.”

“I think someone saw.”

“I’ll kick anyone’s ass who dares to say anything bad about you.”

“It was a girl.”

“Then, I’ll tell Arya to kick her ass…but I won’t say why.” She laughed at that and hope was rekindled. Maybe this wasn’t the end after all. “Sansa, I really like you. I like you a whole, whole lot. Honestly, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

“You are?”

“Uh huh.” Deciding to take the chance, he pulled her into his arms. “Can I drive you home when we get back to Winterfell tonight?”

“I’ll ask my dad but maybe.”

“If he says yes, I want to kiss you goodnight on your parents’ front porch. Can I?” She blushed and he kissed her nose. “Will you let me take you out next weekend?” She nodded and he kissed her cheek. “I want to take you to prom. Would you want to go with me?” Her eyes widened and so did her smile. He kissed her lips. “Can you teach me how to dance though?”

She bit her lip and nodded, leaning into him. “I could do that.”

“Sansa…I’d like to be your boyfriend. Would you want to be my girl?”

Her eyes were so bright and shining with happiness now. It filled him up inside and he was soaring again when she answered, “Yes.”

They leaned towards each other slowly and then dove towards each other in those last few inches. They were kissing passionately right there on the sidewalk of the rest stop when…

**HONKKKK!!!**

They broke apart at the bus’s blaring horn and Jon was tempted to flip the asshole off. But looking around he realized that everyone else had boarded again. In fact, there were a number of faces pressed up against the window staring at them. Sansa gasped and buried her face in his neck. Jon took the opportunity to flip Harry off who was among the gawkers and shoot him a smug grin.

“Come on, sweetheart. Two hours from home,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re my girl and we’re together. Don’t pay any attention to them.”

She let him lead her back aboard. The bus driver rolled his eyes and Mrs. Mordane huffed but Jon just smiled politely and apologized for keeping them waiting. Then, he led his girl back to their seat and kissed her cheek.

Once the bus started rolling again, he could tell she was getting over her mortification. As for himself, as long as he had Sansa, he thought he could probably tolerate any amount of gossips, giggles and stares. But he’d be sure to send Robb a text as soon as they got home and tell him to ignore any bullshit people were saying about the trip and his sister and also to inform him he was in love with her and would be kissing her on the regular from this day until the end of time if she allowed and that might even happen occasionally in his presence.

The lights flickered back off and people stopped glancing their way.

It’d been cold outside and the bus wasn’t much warmer. He shivered and put an arm around her. “Two more hours till we get home. However will we pass the time?”

She smiled mischievously, pulling the blanket back over them both. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

 


End file.
